


Time to Grow

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2019 [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Music, Introspection, Missing Scene, No Dialogue, One Shot, Pre-Dark Continent Arc, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. At least they could endure this, with their silent promise.





	Time to Grow

Geru knew, as she walked into the morning-light, that it was a new day for her. She wasn't just a facet of the Zodiacs, though she would be forever grateful for being a part of the group. She knew that her power was her own, no one's to use or abuse, as poison was not to be tampered with. Geru looked upon her hands and clenched them instinctively; all she wanted was to use her position as a Hunter for the greater good. She would stay and complete the mission, and if anyone crossed her, she would not hesitate.

Cluck stepped out, rubbing her eyes to step out of the inn, into the bright sun's rays. She knew what she was capable of, and she spoke out more than she should, but that wasn't her problem. She was a member of the Zodiacs, she was a part of this mission, and she would make the first move. Cluck really had nothing to lose, but she would be damned if the mission to the Dark Continent could end up being a waste of time, or if it would end in complete failure. Not if she could help it.

Blinking, Cluck turned, and saw Geru next to her, giving her one of her warmest smiles toward her. It was one where Geru's eyes almost sparkled, one that almost made Cluck's knees start buckling. She almost felt bad about it, but then Cluck managed to grin back at her, and not saying anything.

Geru was relieved to have Cluck by her side, showing her gratitude by threading her hands into the other woman's. Though she didn't say anything, Cluck returned the gesture, grateful that there was a sliver of a chance they would get through the mission. At least they could endure this, with their silent promise, they could envision it together.


End file.
